Hostage Situation
by TheGypsyGirl
Summary: How could a normal school day turn out so bad? How could it result in the death of 5 students and 2 teachers? How could a school allow 5 of its most prominent students and their teacher to be kidnapped? This is their story.


**Hostage Situation**

TheGypsyGirl

How could such a normal school day turn out so bad? How could it result in the death of five students and two teachers? How could the school allow five of it's most prominent students and their teacher to be kidnapped? This is their story.

(LINE!!!!)

(Neji's POV)

We were the school's proudest accomplishments. Five exceptional students. A genius, one of the best in the school, also a brilliant violinist. Another 'lazy' genius. He didn't even try and he did the best. A manic artist with a penchant for explosions. Proclaimed by the city as the best modern artist. A sports freak. And me, a genius at bothe school and one of the best martial artists in the world. Itachi, Shikamaru, Deidara, Kisame, and myself, Neji Hyuuga. We barely knew each other, all from different grades in one large highschool. Shikamaru the youngest, a sophmore. I was in 11th. Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame were all seniors.

(LINE!!!!)

"Everybody on the floor! Now!!"

The effects were instantaneous. The students screamed, diving under desks and huddling together with their friends. Four hulking men burst into the classroom, toting huge – ass machine guns.

"On the floor! Hands on your head!" They shouted again. One of the men, with spiked blonde hair walked over to the quivering teacher.

"Hey!" he shouted, poking at Mr. Ebisu with his large gun. "Tell us which one Neji Hyuuga is or we'll blow off your head!"

"He-he-he sits thirdrowonleft!!" he squeaked, never on to compromise his own safety.

Neji lay quietly on the floor, hands on his head, long hair covering his face. He knew it would be folly to attack. No matter how good he was, he was no match for five machine guns. A man walked up to him and kicked him, shouting, "This ain't no guy! It's a girl! Shoot the teacher!!"

"No wait! That's him, he just looks like a girl!" Mr. Ebisu shrieked. The man grunted, reached down and jerked Neji's head of the ground using his hair.

Neji's eyes squinched in pain. "Hey Horse! Ya got the picture of the kid? Is this the one we want?"

The man called Horse reached into his pocket, pulling out a packet of pictures. He held one up and nodded.

"Yup that's him. Great martial artist my ass! He's too scared to move!"

The other guy laughed, pulling Neji off the floor and hoisting him over his shoulder, "Let's go kid."

On the way out of the classroom they open fired on Ebisu.

(LINE!!!!)

The art room was loud, noisy and cheerful as people chatted while working on various projects. They were crowded around tables, drawing each other and just generally being idiots.

Five men walked into the classroom, shooting their guns around the room. There was dead silence in the room as everyone in the room stared in horror at the girl who had been shot. A single scream split the silence like a knife, as the dead girl slowly toppled off her chair, eyes still staring in horror at nothing. Screaming broke out as everyone panicked.

"Shut up! Don't move, don't make a sound if you wanna live!" the blonde hair man roared. Silence, excpet for some soft snifflings filled the once loud room.

In the eerie silence that followed, a loud, throbbing bass beat was heard echoing through the room. The captors grinned, "That must be the one we want." Half of the students dared a cautious glance to look in the direction the kidnappers were staring.

Deidara sat facing away from the class, looking out the window. A pair of large black headphones covered his ears, pumping out the steady bass beat. A shock of long blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail, except for a chunk that covered his right eye. Ripped, skinny jeans hung low on his hips, a black t-shirt covered his chest, under an unbuttoned gray collar shirt. His clothes, hair and face were covered in little bits of clay, paint, and other materials related to art.

He was completely concentrated on the spinning pot infront of him, one foot pumped a lever, making the entire thing spin. His head nodded with the beat.

"Hey! You!" One of the men shouted, striding towards the back of the room.

"Hold up, watch this skill!" Another one said, throwing his arm out to stop the other man. He carefully aimed his gun and shot off three bullets.

Deidara froze as the clay pot exploded under his hands, sending gobs of clay flying everywhere. He looked up, finally noticing the men with guns all pointed straight at him. He leapt backwards, hands going for his pockets.

"What the fuck, yeah?! You'll never take me alive!" Deidara shouted, pulling his hands out of his pocket, revealing tiny tiny little bombs in his right hand.

He flicked a lighter in his left han into existence, quickly lighting all the little bombs and flinging them at the kidnappers. With a flash of light, a huge boom, and a giant cloude of smoke, the bombs blew up. In less than a second after they blew, Deidara was already dashing madly out of the classroom door, into the deserted hallway.

"You idiots! Stop him!" The lead man shouted as their target skidded through the halls. "Jenson! Take him out!"

With a nod, a man kneeled down on the ground, and after taking careful aim with his gun, shot. A cry of pain echoed in the corridor as the blonde fell to the floor, clutching at his bleeding leg.

"One non – life threatening wound at your service," the shooter laughed triumphantly, getting off the floor.

(LINE!!!)

Shikamaru was asleep. Again. This came as a shock to absolutely no one. They all knew the ways of the lazy Nara pretty well. It amazed most of his classmates how a sophmore had the highest scores in the school. And he got them without even trying, prefering to sleep or watch the clouds over school work.

Unfortunately for Shikamaru, this was not going to be a normal day for him. Awaking from a pleasant nap to have a gun shoved violently in your face and seeing your favorite teacher dead on the floor, was a pretty good indication of this.

So when the mysterious man with the gun demanded for him to "get his lazy ass up and don't cause any trouble", Shikamaru agreed with pretty much no fuss, letting out a large yawn and lazily padding after the man.

But his mind was already processing this new information.

(LINE!!!!)

"C'mon Itachi – san! Ya better be able to keep up, or the teacher is gonna make you run extra!" An unusual blue- skinned teen shouted mockingly to the black – haired teen running next to him.

The pale man glared back at him, cheeks flushed, tied – back black hair bouncing gently behind him as he struggled to keep pace with the rest of the class. "Shut the fuck up Kisame!" he hissed. "I am a violinest, not a marathon runner!"

"Oh whatever! It's only a little five – mile jog! It's not hard in the slightest!"

Itachi stopped running and bent over, placing his hands on his knees and panting heavily. Kisame also stopped, glancing worriedly at his companion.

"Oi, you okay? Itachi?"

Murderous red eyes glared up at him through a screen of black bangs, soaked with sweat. "Five miles. Easy my ass! I am not a sports star like some people," he stated coldly, emotionlessly, and straightened up.

"Let's go catch up to everyone."

"You sure Itachi? I don't mind waitin' a bit more if ya want?" He simply got another glare as an answer.

"Fine, fine. Let's go."

They quickly jogged to catch up with the rest of the class, hoping that their teacher had not noticed that they were missing, only to find them about five minutes ahead.

"That's weird. Why is everyone stopped do ya think?" Kisame asked.

"Hn."

"Oi! Why the hell are you all stopped?" kisame shouted in mild annoyance. "We still got three miles left!"

"So nice of you to join us gentlemen," a man said, calmly walking out of the shrubbery. "Now I suggest that you two don't move, or we'll be forced to shoot."

"Huh? What the hell do ya mean?"

"Kisame! Don't move!" Itachi shouted in alarm as the large shark like man stepped forward threateningly.

"Good advice. We wouldn't want to have to shoot your teacher, now would we?" He motioned with his hand and another man stepped forward, pressing a gun to the temple of their gym teacher Genma.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked, holding his manicured hands up in a non threatening gesture of appeasement.

"Well, I think we want you two. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshikage, right?"

"That is correct. Leave our teacher and the other students alone and we'll come willingly."

"Ah, good choice! I was just about to offer you the option of coming peacefully or not. Thank you for choosing the smart one!"

"Oi Itachi? What the hell do you mean we'll com willingly? I'm not letting them take us!" Kisame shouted indignantly. Itachi looked up at him with panic in his eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

Loud shots sounded as another man came out of the bushes and mowed down three of the students with his machine gun, abruptly cutting off whatever Itachi had been about to say.

"Do we need to shoot anyone lese or will you come willingly now?" the man asked, directing his question towards Kisame. The blue teen gaped, shaking his head numbly as he blinked in shock.

"No? Well fine. Kill another!"

The man obliged and a another student was killed violently with a bullet through his chest.

"No, no! That's not what I meant at all!" Kisame shouted in horror.

"Really? So sorry then. Let's go, shall we?" The man didn't wait for an answer before walking off, still holding the gun to a terrified Genma's head. Itachi was forced to follow behind as one of the men gripped his neck and pushed. Kisame followed on his own free will, trailing forlornly behind Itachi, still in slight shock.

(LINE!!)

End Chapter One 


End file.
